


Purr, My Dear One

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, Love, M/M, No Plot, Purring, blitzo purrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Blitzo purrs around Stolas for the first time.Very short fluff piece to take a break from the tons of whump I've been doing. Enjoy!
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 209





	Purr, My Dear One

Cuddling Blitzo really was the best feeling in the world, one that Stolas would never get used to. Over the past few months something had shifted for the imp, and he’d started to become more open- he would come around when Stolas hadn’t summoned him, he was initiating more intimate moments; most surprisingly, Blitzo had actually talked about his feelings just a few days ago. 

The changes had been more than welcome, and Stolas did everything in his power to help Blitzo feel more relaxed. Stolas ran a sleepy finger down his partner’s horns, then paused when an unexpected sound reached his ears, and a rumbling feeling spread across his chest. Had they left a toy on? But no, the noise appeared to be rising from Blitzo-

The imp was… purring? Stolas gasped and covered his mouth quickly. He’d heard that purring for imps was one of the most intimate signs of love and trust that an imp could show, and here Blitzo was so relaxed that he could do it in his sleep! It was just so sweet and cute that Stolas’s heart completely melted. 

He must have moved too much, because Blitzo’s eyes opened and he immediately stopped purring.

“Such a lovely sound! Please continue my dear.”

If Blitzo wasn’t already red, Stolas could have sworn the imp was blushing. “No! Absolutely not ya feather ho.”

Stolas reached down to his lover’s chest and traced a design with his nail, earning a shiver of pleasure from the imp. “Please? It’s such a lovely noise.” 

Blitzo groaned, but knew he couldn’t resist such a pleading look. “Ugh fine. Just don’t stare at me. I can’t do it when I’m being stared at.”

“As you wish.” Stolas scootched further down into the bed and curled up so that his head rested against Blitzo’s chest, eyes closed. 

A moment passed, and Stolas thought that Blitzo would end up denying him anyway. But then the imp’s body relaxed, and the low rumbling started again, rising and falling in sync with Blitzo’s breath. 

This really, truly was the best feeling in the world. Stolas drifted off to sleep once more, completely and utterly content.


End file.
